


Fox Forest

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Kevin gets a big surprise when he is once again going for a "run" in Fox Forest because that hot guy he has his eyes on is no other than Archie Andrews. But why would Archie be at a gay cruising spot in the middle of the night?





	Fox Forest

Fox Forest wasn't Kevin's favorite place after what had happened there in the past, but it was still the one place he could get what he needed, anytime he needed it.  
  
He had asked himself repeatedly over the last few months what was wrong with him if every guy he liked left him. He could understand why Joaquin left, there wasn't really another option, but what about Moose and Fangs? They could have stayed, and a part deep inside him screamed that they didn't stay because he just wasn't worth the effort.  
  
After a while, Kevin came to the conclusion that maybe love just wasn't for him, and so he went back to his old habit of sneaking out at night and meeting random guys in the forest. Here he could forget about his problems for a little while and just enjoy the touches of another guy, pretending that everything was ok.  
  
He often lay awake afterward for hours, though, feeling just as empty as he had before. But he knew he would go back the next night because having sex with strangers was definitely preferable to having no human contact at all.  
  
On some nights, he left disappointed because he found no guy who he felt attracted to. He liked to think that he still had some standards and wasn't desperate enough to just fool around with anyone.  
  
Tonight, Kevin had the feeling that he would get very lucky indeed. He had just turned a corner in the forest when he saw an incredibly hot guy standing several feet away from him with his back to Kevin.  
  
It was dark, but Kevin could make out a tall, lean muscled body in shorts and a tight-fitting shirt, a sight that managed to make Kevin's mouth water. He decided then that no matter what that guy's face looked like, he would definitely be his first choice for a night of fun.  
  
He smiled to himself and jogged over to the boy, stopping just behind him and breathed, "Hey, handsome..."  
  
And then he got the surprise of his life as Mr. Handsome turned around. Kevin was suddenly staring into a very familiar face.  
  
"Archie???"  
  
he almost yelled, blinking rapidly and trying to come to terms with what was happening here. Was he dreaming? Because yes, this scenario had happened several times in his dreams already. Archie was a regular star of Kevin's fantasies.  
  
But usually dream Archie didn't look so embarrassed, and his voice didn't sound so insecure,  
  
"Um... hey, Kev… I... um..."  
  
He trailed off, scratching his neck and looking anywhere but at Kevin. Kevin was still staring at his friend incredulously. What was Archie doing here? Could there be another reason why he was in this part of town at night?  
  
The situation was getting more and more awkward by the second, and so Kevin decided to provide Archie a way out, by smiling at him kindly and offering:  
  
"Did you get lost? It's a pretty cloudy night, I almost didn't find the right way either."  
  
He watched as Archie's expression became more relaxed and he stopped scratching his neck, instead opting to shove his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He bit his lip and regarded Kevin with a little smile. He looked incredibly cute, and Kevin caught himself wishing that Archie was here for all the right reasons and he could just kiss the ginger boy.  
  
Archie watched him for a long moment in silence before he shook his head slightly, and the smile on his face became bigger.  
  
"You know what?" He took a step forward, and Kevin felt his breath catch a little. "I didn't get lost at all. I came here fully intentionally."  
  
Kevin could only imagine what he looked like to Archie at the moment, eyes wide in surprise, mouth hanging open slightly and probably salivating. Was this really happening? Was Archie Andrews saying he was here to hook up with a guy?  
  
As if sensing Kevin's struggle, Archie shrugged and added in a casual tone,  
  
"I didn't know where else to go to meet guys,"  
  
saying it as if it was the most natural thing he had ever said, all the while his gaze never leaving Kevin's face.  
  
Kevin stared at him for a minute, unable to come up with anything coherent to say, before he finally got a grip on himself again and smirked at Archie. He felt so light at the moment that he thought he was high or something like that. If Archie was here to meet guys, it was ok to be bold...  
  
"Well, if you wanted to meet guys you could have just gone to school, I'm there!"  
  
He winked at Archie cheekily and watched as the other boy burst out laughing before looking at Kevin and saying:  
  
"I guess you have a point, but I didn't know if it would be ok to just slam someone against a locker and make out with them. Is that how it works?"  
  
He cocked his head and looked at Kevin almost challengingly, a playful grin on his lips, which made Kevin wish Archie would indeed slam him against any surface at all, just to kiss and fuck the hell out of him. He chuckled softly and nodded, the same playful expression mirrored on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't complain about that, so maybe that's what you should do for future reference."  
  
They still stood a few feet apart, both laughing. The awkwardness was gone, and instead, there was a whole new tension between them now.  
  
Kevin was waiting for Archie to take the next step, not wanting to pressure him into anything he wasn't ok with, but he didn't have to wait long. Archie took a step closer.  
  
"Well you're here in the woods, and I'm here in the woods… so maybe we should just make the best of that."  
  
Kevin barely had time to nod before Archie took his hand in his and pulled him deeper into the shadows.  
  
They stopped a short distance away from the trail where Archie let go of Kevin's hand and leaned with his back against a large tree, watching Kevin with a little smile. Kevin stopped right in front of him, so close that they were almost touching.  
  
Only a second later they were really touching, as Archie put a hand on the back of Kevin's neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
There was nothing shy or tentative about this kiss. It was intense and hungry as if Archie had been yearning for this for a long time. And maybe he had, Kevin thought, perhaps he had been into guys for years but never dared to act upon it.  
  
He sighed and kissed Archie back just as eagerly, opening his mouth to caress Archie's tongue and make them both moan softly. His hands were running up and down Archie's chest, something he had wanted to do for a long time. He could feel Archie's heart beating fast under his hand, making Kevin smile into the kiss.  
  
Kevin decided that the soft moans that were coming from Archie were proof that he definitely was ok with being this close to a guy, so he let his hands travel further down Archie's body, down his chest and over his defined abs which felt amazing beneath Kevin's fingers. He reached the hem of Archie's shirt and lifted it to slip his hands under the tight fabric, groaning softly when he finally felt warm skin beneath his fingertips, making him crave even more.  
  
Archie was faster than him, though, and pulled his shirt off unceremoniously, letting it fall to the forest floor without bothering if it got dirty. He leaned back against the tree and smiled at Kevin, his chest heaving from the heavy breathing, and even in the dark, Kevin could see how excited Archie was.  
  
He felt the same way, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he stepped closer to Archie, smiling and breathing a kiss onto his lips before he went to Archie's neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses on his skin and breathing in his smell. Archie always wore the same cologne, had been for years, and Kevin realized just now how used to it he was, how that smell made him feel warm inside.  
  
He didn't stop at Archie's neck but continued to kiss further down, over his chest and then his abs, slowly getting on his knees while doing so. He had reached the top of Archie's shorts, slowly licking just above the hem as he was now fully on his knees and tilted his head to look up at Archie, to see what his friend thought about this.  
  
He was inwardly begging Archie to let him continue. He was so aroused by the situation and felt as if he would lose his mind if he weren't allowed to get a taste of his yearlong crush.  
  
Archie was undeniably enjoying what Kevin was doing to him; the evidence was in his pants, hard and very obvious. Kevin pressed his cheek against Archie's bulge and slowly rubbed against it while smiling up at him.  
  
"Is this ok? You like it?"  
  
Archie was looking down at him, biting his lower lip. He nodded eagerly and then his hand was in Kevin's hair and pressed his face even tighter against Archie's boner.  
  
"Yeah I love it... can I get more?"  
  
Kevin had never heard Archie's voice so hoarse and breathless, and it made him moan softly, while his own erection was growing even more.  
  
"You can get anything you want,"  
  
he answered just as breathlessly, and in one swift motion he pulled down Archie's pants, glad that the other boy was also only wearing sweat shorts which were easy to remove.  
  
Archie's cock sprang free, hitting Kevin's cheek, which made them both gasp loudly. Kevin's head was spinning, he was so turned on. After wanting this for years, it was even better than in his imagination.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer, too eager to finally take Archie into his mouth, and so he braced himself on his friend's thighs, kneading them gently with both hands, as he turned his head a bit so he could slowly lick up and down the whole length of Archie's rock hard cock.  
  
Archie was quivering, his hand in Kevin's hair tightening its hold as a long, low, dragged-out moan came out of his mouth followed by a needy, "Kev..."  
  
It was so hot, making Kevin's hips buck involuntarily. He took another moment to cherish the sight in front of him, Archie looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes and parted lips, panting and moaning, and his gorgeous cock so hard for Kevin.  
  
Kevin moaned softly and wrapped one of his hands around the shaft of Archie's cock, pumping it slowly in his fist as

he opened his mouth to take the head.  
  
His eyes closed in pleasure for a moment when he tasted Archie for the first time, and then he started sucking, slow at first, wanting to drag the moment out and make it last forever in case this was the only chance he got. Even so, he couldn't hold back long, he was too horny and needed more of Archie, always more. He ended up sucking him fast and hard, taking him in deeper and deeper.  
  
Archie was moaning loudly by now, not caring apparently if anyone heard him, or just not able to keep it down with his cock buried so deep inside Kevin's mouth. Kevin suspected that this was the best blow job Archie ever received and the thought made him proud and excited him, making his cock twitch in his pants.  
  
He dug his fingernails into Archie's thighs as he bobbed his head on his cock, sucking and licking hungrily.  
  
Kevin had always enjoyed doing this, being on his knees on the dirty forest floor, sucking a random guy's cock until the guy cried out in pleasure into the night. He liked it because it felt forbidden.  
  
But tonight was even better than anything else he had ever experienced here in the woods because this was Archie Andrews who was leaning against that tree, whose hands were twisted in Kevin's hair and who was rolling his hips and thrusting helplessly into Kevin's mouth, lost in the pleasure Kevin was giving him, and crying out Kevin's name as he got closer every second.  
  
"Oh fuck, Kevin!! I'm gonna..."  
  
He couldn't even finish his sentence but pushed into Kevin's mouth one last time and then his cum was filling Kevin's throat, making him moan and swallow happily.  
  
He was just as lost in pleasure as Archie was, reveling in the feeling of his crush's cock in his mouth and the taste of his cum on his tongue. Kevin would gladly do this all night, and he hoped that Archie would let him do this more often.  
  
He sighed and pulled away slowly, letting Archie's cock slip out of his mouth while watching the other boy. He was smiling down at Kevin, looking happy and satisfied, making Kevin's heart flutter. Kevin pressed one last soft kiss to the head of Archie's cock before letting himself get pulled up into a standing position again by Archie's hand in his hair.  
  
He wanted to say something, but Archie just pulled him into a heated kiss, shoving his tongue into Kevin's mouth and groaning softly. Kevin returned the kiss happily, and he pressed himself close against Archie's body, rubbing his boner against the other boy's hip, craving his own release too.  
  
For a moment he was unsure if Archie was going to make him cum too. But this was Archie Andrews, brave and passionate, and Kevin realized that he didn't have to worry, because only seconds later he felt Archie's hand slipping into his pants. Kevin moaned loudly into Archie's mouth as the other boy wrapped a strong hand around his hard cock and started jerking him off.  
  
Archie's rhythm was fast, and he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of Kevin's cock, making Kevin thrust into his fist and almost sob with pleasure. He was clinging to Archie, one hand twisted in his red hair, the other on his hip and leaning heavily onto his friend.  
  
Kevin ended the kiss, moaning and gasping, and he buried his face in the crook of Archie's neck, eyes pressed shut tightly and enjoying Archie's touches.  
  
Sucking Archie off had made him too horny to hold back now, his moans grew louder every second until he had to bite Archie's shoulder to keep himself from screaming.  
  
Archie's hand was stroking his cock even faster now, so sure and good at this that it made Kevin wonder for a second where Archie had learned it, until his mind provided him with an image of Archie jerking himself off in exactly the same way he was stroking Kevin now, and it made him gasp loudly into Archie's shoulder, his body tensing up. He couldn't hold back anymore and his cum spilled over Archie's hand in several long spurts.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, kissing Archie's shoulder in between soft moans, enjoying the exhilarating feeling after release, just leaning onto Archie and trying to get his breathing under control again.  
  
After a short time like this, Kevin straightened up again and took a step back so he could smile at Archie and check if he was ok with what they had done.  
  
One look told him that Archie was definitely very ok with everything. There was a happy smile on his handsome face, and Kevin watched in fascination as Archie brought his hand to his lips and tentatively licked at a trail of Kevin's cum that was slowly running down his palm.  
  
Archie caught his eye and chuckled lightly while shrugging,  
  
"I was just curious whether you taste different than me."  
  
Kevin joined in his laughter, but at the same time thinking how incredibly sexy that was of Archie, and couldn't help asking playfully,  
  
"And? Do I taste good? Like a real snack?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you are definitely my favorite snack right after a strawberry milkshake at Pop's."  
  
They both laughed even louder and couldn't stop while they were getting dressed again. Kevin was glad that they weren't awkward around each other after what had just happened so unexpectedly. A small part of him had feared that Archie would run once he came back to his senses, but he seemed comfortable with the situation. He even threw an arm casually over Kevin's shoulders as they headed back to the main road.  
  
They walked mostly in silence all the way back, until they reached Archie's house, where they shifted around a bit nervously, apparently both unsure how to say good night.  
  
Kevin knew what he wanted to do: pull Archie against him and kiss him. He already felt like he had a little addiction and needed his dose of Archie all the time now, but he didn't dare to give in to this craving. What if what had happened in the forest had been just a one-time thing? A little experiment? Or maybe it would happen again, but only in the safety of the woods and not here in the middle of the street where everyone could see.  
  
And so Kevin did nothing and just watched Archie, waiting what the other boy would do. Archie was looking at Kevin and then to the ground and back up again, seemingly as unsure about what to do as Kevin.  
  
But then he made up his mind and stepped closer, hugging Kevin quickly but tightly, and before he pulled away again, he brushed a soft kiss to the side of Kevin's neck, right under his ear.  
  
"Good night, Kev. I really enjoyed our little midnight run in the forest... we should repeat that sometime."  
  
Kevin's heart was beating up to his throat when he heard those words. They would do this again! He grinned broadly and nodded, stammering,  
  
"Yes, we can repeat that anytime you like."  
  
Archie smiled and patted Kevin's arm before turning around to jog up the front stairs and let himself into his house.  
  
Kevin went home too, almost running into a car because his mind was still in Fox Forest, but he managed to get back in one piece. After a quick hot shower, he climbed into his bed, where he let the night replay once again in his mind, hoping they would meet again soon.  
  
His wish came true the next night. Archie texted him, sending a picture of himself only in his boxers and asking Kevin if he would like to go for another "run."  
  
They spent an intense hour on the forest floor, both very naked and very needy for each other, and by the end of the night, they had already made plans for the next.  
  
They continued to do this. During the day they were friends, and at night they were friends with amazing benefits.  
  
Kevin loved what they had, but part of him wished it could be even more. Archie had been his crush for years, and anytime a relationship with another guy didn't work, Kevin always came back to dreaming about being Archie's boyfriend. Of course, they were closer now than ever before, and he would take whatever Archie was willing to give him, but maybe one day it could be more...  
  
What happened on Friday morning, two weeks after their first hook up in the forest, was something Kevin definitely hadn't seen coming.  
  
He had just closed the door of his locker and turned around to go to class, when Archie was there, standing so close that Kevin almost bumped into him.  
  
"Hey, Kevin..."  
  
"Oh! Hey Archie, I didn't expect you. Wanna walk me to class?"  
  
A flirty smile found its way onto Kevin's face instantly, he was so happy to see Archie. Walking to class together was cute, maybe Kevin could even brush his hand against Archie's and lean close to whisper some dirty things to him. But he didn't get that... he got something different today.  
  
"No, I wanted to do this,"  
  
was all Archie said before he pushed Kevin against the locker and kissed him. Right there in the middle of the school hallway, in front of several other students who were probably all staring at them.  
  
It was everything Kevin had wanted. He smiled and kissed Archie back, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and opened his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss.  
  
He remembered their first meeting in the woods when he and Archie had talked about this. A happy little chuckle escaped his lips. They pulled away after a short while, both grinning with a slight flush on their cheeks. Kevin's hands were still resting on the back of Archie's neck and stroking his hair softly while smiling at the other boy.  
  
Archie was wearing a crooked little grin on his face, looking smug and very proud of himself as he said,  
  
"You told me I should do that one day, so I just did it. Are you happy now, Kevin Keller?"  
  
"Very happy, Archie Andrews. But maybe you should also kiss me on the couch in the student lounge, and on the football field, maybe on a teacher's desk if you want it to get a little kinkier?"  
  
He was looking at Archie with sparkling eyes, feeling extraordinarily lucky and a bit cheeky.  
  
Archie's smirk grew broader, and he ran his hands down Kevin's chest to let them rest on

his hips, hooking his fingers in Kevin's belt loops.  
  
"Oh, that's no problem for me, I can do all of that, fulfill your every wish."


End file.
